FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional manual ice maker. As shown in FIG. 1, a refrigerator comprises a refrigerating chamber 100′ and a freezing chamber 200′. An ice maker 300′ is disposed in the freezing chamber 200′. The ice maker 300′ comprises an ice storage box 310′, a knob 320′ and an ice making tray (not shown). Each end of the ice making tray is provided with a connecting shaft, and the ice making tray is fixed on a support thereof via connecting holes in the support. The knob 320′ is hinged with the support of the ice making tray. By rotating the knob 320′, the ice making tray is driven to deform, and thus the ice formed in the ice making tray is pressed to remove from the ice making tray and drop into the ice storage box 310′. Then, a user can take the ice by pulling out the ice storage box 310′.
For the conventional ice maker, when the user wants to remove the ice from the ice making tray, he/she needs to twist the knob connected with the ice making tray to make the ice making tray deformed. However, the knob is twisted only when the user applies a great force to the knob, especially in a situation when the ice making tray is frozen. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to use the conventional manual ice maker.